Bound At First Glance
by Faith Delacour-Lehane
Summary: Harry's always been abused by his 'family' so what happens if things go too far? A young, 7 year old little boy and a beautiful 10 year old girl- how will things turn out? Will Harry get the family he's always dreamed of or will he run away? Please R&R. STORY ON HIATUS! So Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_**((A/N - This is the second story I have uploaded so please take it easy on me. The pairing will be Harry and Fleur if that is not obvious.**_

_**I have also uploaded to first two chapters with improvements thanks to my beta for this story - Fleursevmione.**_

_**Her profile is **__** .net/u/3405421/ so go and check out the few stories she has written after reading this :D ))**_

_'Dark; it's all dark. Where am I? What happened to me?'_

A disgruntled and groggy, 7 year old Harry Potter awoke with those questions running through his mind. Letting his eyes get used to the dark room, he sat up realizing he wasn't in his cupboard anymore. He was sitting on something soft and warm, unlike his lumpy and hard mattress in his room. Having been taught from a young age that making any noise would result in a beating, he refrained from shouting out to see if anyone was there. Harry tried to remember what happened, but his mind was not functioning as he would have liked. As he sat, snippets of memories started coming back to him, the full set of memories finally came in one bright flash of silver light. The memories of the night before came back to him in a rush, making him pass out to put off the pressure on his mind.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_Harry was watching Dudley open his Christmas presents, wishing that he could have some. He knew he wouldn't get any though because his uncle had once told him Santa would only give good boys and girls presents, and he was a freak so Santa wouldn't bring him any. Dudley had just opened a box with a book in it, about different games you can play and how to play them, so as usual every time he got a book he chucked it to the side. Harry wished very hard that he could have the book, as everything he knew was learnt from reading books. Feeling sad, Harry was still wishing he could have the book when the most extraordinary thing happened. The book wiggled. It wiggled, then floated up and drifted towards him. If it were not for his uncle's yelling about his freakishness and how he would beat it out of him, Harry would have thought he was dreaming. _

_Still in his daze, Harry didn't notice his uncle moving towards him until it was too late. Uncle Vernon grabbed hold of Harry and dragged him out into the hallway next to his cupboard and started shaking him. _

_"I've told you more times than I can count about you and your freakishness in my house, boy. This is the last straw. I've tried to beat the freakishness out of you and it hasn't worked, so I'm going to have to take it up to the next and final level." _

_Anything Harry had to say was cut short by his uncle's fist smashing into his face. Harry couldn't think. All he could feel was the pain from his uncle's fat fist punching every part of his body he could get to. After a couple of minutes his Uncle hadn't stopped like he usually did but continued beating him even harder. Harry knew he had quite a few broken bones if the pain was anything to go by. Soon he was treading very carefully on the thin line between slipping into unconsciousness or not. When his uncle stopped beating him, Harry sighed in relief thinking he would get shoved into his cupboard and left to heal. However, his uncle had other ideas. _

_"Don't think that's the end!" he stated and dragged Harry from the house and into the car making sure no one saw him. _

_About ten minutes later his uncle stopped the car at an empty park about 5 miles away from his house. He dragged Harry out of the car and chucked him in some sand which made the cuts sting so much worse. _

_"Right now you can stay here and not talk to anyone until your injuries are healed." He picked Harry up and shook him. "Do you understand, boy?" Harry nodded his head in defeat using the little strength he had left. "And while I'm at it, don't come back until there isn't a tiny drop of freakishness left in that horrible body of yours…" _

_And with one last punch he knocked Harry into near-unconsciousness before waddling back over to his car and driving off. _

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

"Daddy, we have to help him he's all alone…"

"We will sweetie just hold on…"

"Who is he?"

"He's a wizard!"

"Honey, you have to eat, come on"

"Can't leave him..."

Harry bolted up as soon as he woke back up.

"I remember!" he shouted before realizing he had spoken out loud.

_'I remember! I remember it all. But who were the people talking? Are they the ones that brought me here? Where is here? It doesn't look like the hospital_…_'_ Harry gasped and brought his hand up to his face. He was healed! He wasn't in any pain what so ever. I must have been out for a while.'

There was a noise outside the door before it swung open and a man rushed in followed by a younger girl around 10 years old who may have been his daughter

_**((A/N - Yeah so…. This is the first chapter. I seem to be having a lot of trouble with writers block so I'm unsure as to whether I will make it longer or not. The little girl is Fleur and the man is her father. **_

_**'words' = thoughts**_

_**Please leave reviews and I am also open to ideas of where to take this story. **_

_**Thanks :D**__** ))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(( DISCLAIMER - Although I have begged and begged her to, JK. Rowling will not allow me to buy Harry Potter from her. :L**_

_**BETA - I now have a Beta! - Fleursevmione**_

_**IDEA'S - I want to thank you all for the ideas that you have given me. It has helped me to plot out where this story is going… kind of :P**_

_**LANGUAGE - I understand that it is unlikely that Fleur could speak perfect English but I have never took French and I only know how to speak the basics. I don't want to use a translator in case it is wrong and I would end up making a mess of this story if I did use it. Sorry.))**_

"Papa, is he awake yet? Can I see him?" This was the first thing Harry heard after he saw the two strangers walk into the room.

The light was switched on and the older man seemed to be blocking his path of sight so he only caught a glimpse of what the older girl looked like. It was because of this he realized that the only things he could tell about the girl was that she had long, silvery, blonde hair and had the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen. The man, her father, had a dark black hair that could rival his own. He had light brown eyes that were filled with something that he couldn't recognise. He wasn't fat but he had quite a bit muscle on him. In fact, the only similarity between him and his daughter was their fairly light skin colour from what he could see. If someone was to look at these two people then they would never believe that they were related.

"Hello..." Harry managed to say before being cut off by the older girl poking her head around her father's back and looking straight at him. Harry couldn't tell what it was about her but something came over him at that moment. He felt as if he could trust the older girl with anything. She stepped around her father and walked forwards towards Harry at the same time her father moved to stand against the wall.

"Bonjour," she exclaimed happily. "Your finally awake are you sleepy head!" she continued with a laugh at the end. She had the most angelic face Harry had ever seen and he was entranced by it.

He decided to look her over and he found out that she had long hair of silvery blonde, an extremely thin waist, delicate slender legs, beautiful blue eyes and very white, even teeth. Wow is this how an angel looks? Shaking himself out of those thoughts he wondered if every girl carried herself with as much grace as she did.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" she asked playfully before moving to sit beside him on the bed and sticking her hand out to him. "My name is Fleur Delacour and that man over there is my Papa, Nicolas Delacour" she stated with a big smile. Harry took her hand, like the young boy he is, and shook it politely.

"I'm Harry Potter" he replied and he went to continue on while neither of the children noticed Nicolas gasp and look at the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Where am I? Am I back at the hospital? No I can't be—" he answered his own question. "This looks nothing like a hospital. Who are you two and where am I?" he enquired looking a bit frightened whilst looking around the room.

The older man, Nicolas, stepped away from the wall he was leaning against.

"Don't worry, my boy, your safe here." he said trying to calm down the young child before him. Both of the children sitting on the bed turned to face him as he continued on.

"We, my daughter and I, found you while we were on our morning walk. You seemed to have a lot of injuries and you were unconscious when we first saw you so I brought you back to my house to help you out. My wife, Apolline, and Fleur here have nursed you back to health and you have been out for 3 days—"

"3 days?" Harry interrupted. "It never usually takes that long for me to wake up…" he trailed off seeming a bit embarrassed.

"If I may continue...?" Nicolas asked with hidden anger over what he had just heard this little boy say. If what he said was true then this wasn't the first time he has been beaten up. It made him wonder who, in this stupid world, would put such a adoring, young boy with people who don't care about if he gets injured or not. Harry nodded his head at his question and Nicolas finished what he was saying.

"You have been out of it for 3 days but only about 1 and ½ of those days were because you were unconscious. The other day or so was because you wanted—no you needed some sleep before your body gave in to its exhaustion."

Harry looked up at the man who had done nothing but treat him nice.

_I wonder if there really are kind adults out there who would listen and help me out of this situation because he helped me feel great… Hang on, I am feeling perfectly fine! Actually I feel better than I have in a long while and even after 3 days of healing I should still be bruised and sore. _

Harry poked one of his ribs to see if he felt anything.

_No! I have no pain at all… maybe I should ask about it? Yeah that's what I will do since these two do seem kind enough. _

"Excuse me?" Harry asked quietly. "How is it that I'm not bruised anymore? I should still feel sore but I don't…" he stated while looking from Fleur to Nicolas while the latter suddenly got a secretive look on his face. The former was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as if hoping he would ask that question.

"Well, that is because you are like our family. We are—"

"Fleur!" her father warned. "Don't tell him anything else. If he doesn't already know about it then his family or whoever he is staying with probably had a very good reason for not telling him. You wouldn't want to get him in trouble for finding out would you?"

"No, papa." she said unhappy that she had almost got him in trouble.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about? And is anyone going to tell me why I'm totally better already?" Harry asked politely but feeling a bit left out.

"Just forget about it, my boy, and whoever you are living with should tell you about it in the next few years." Nicolas explained as best as he could without revealing anything.

Harry realized that the more days he spent away from the Dursley's, the more chores he was going to get piled upon when he returned.

"I'm really sorry, sir, and I thank your family for your help but if you could please give me directions back to my home at Privet Drive in Little Whinging I would be very thankful. My relatives will be awaiting my return." Harry stated sadly while trying to look anywhere but the people who had saved him. He knew that if he looked they would look worried and maybe upset.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but I don't think I should allow you to leave until we find whoever it is that beat you up." Nicolas stated while looking at the young lad in front of him with sad eyes. Harry glanced up at the kind man and locked eyes with him.

"It was nothing, sir; I must have got beat up by them mean people on the streets." Harry lied very easily like he always did.

"Now if you could give me the direction to Little Whinging, surrey from here I would like to get back to my relatives please." Harry asked with a bit of desperation in his voice. _I really need to get back soon before I get an even worse beating._ Harry heard a gasp and looked towards Nicolas.

"I'm sorry but can you give me your full address so I can tell you the directions?" Nicolas enquired and hoped that his thoughts were wrong or this would be hard to get out of. Harry wrinkled his brow in question before replying

"If it will help then okay. It's on Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, in Surrey." He added the United Kingdom in, at the end, as a joke but got scared by the look of worry on Nicolas' face and the look of amusement on Fleur's.

"Papa, does this mean Harry will be staying with us from now on?" Fleur asked happily as if she already knew the answer.

"It maybe, ma grande, but I don't know. We will have to tell him the secret and all…" he muttered while trailing off as he thought about it.

"Oh, come on, Nicolas." A musical voice trilled from the door way. Harry looked towards the sound and set sight on a older double of Fleur. I can definitely see now, where Fleur gets her looks from.

"Hello, dear, I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Apolline Delacour mother to young Fleur here and Gabrielle, her baby sister, who is asleep at the moment. I am also husband to this idiot of a man who doesn't realize that it would be in his best interest to tell you about us!" She explained while throwing the last part at Nicolas.

"Okay, ma chère, I'll tell him…" he said at the look she was giving him. It wasn't a very nice look at all. Fleur quickly stood up.

"Oh. Oh, can I tell him? Please papa? Pretty please maman? Can I?" Fleur asked excitedly while jumping up and down on the spot. Her mother and father looked at each other before making a silent decision and smiling. Apolline turned towards her daughter.

"Of course you can, mon ange." Apolline said waiting for the outburst.

"YESS!" Fleur exclaimed as she hopped about the room. Okay this is just plain annoying now. I want to know what they are talking about…

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?" Harry finally exploded and shouted out stilling everyone else in the room. Fleur was the first to recover and made her way over to his bed.

"Harry, our family has a secret and we are only going to tell you because it includes you as well." She started with very big eye's showing that it is very important what she is going to say.

"Harry, we are magical."

"What?"

_**((A/N - And that is the second chapter up... I dont think its as good as the first one but your opinions would be great if you could please review? I've made this chapter longer than the first chapter to make up for all the time you had to wait :P ... Yeah so i'm really sorry about the wait and please review? Even if it is just to tell me it sucked or how i can make it better. Thanks for reading!))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**((A/N - I understand it has been a little while (dodges all the flying tortoises- HEY! How did you guys figure out I hate them? You are just mean… anyway give me a chance to finish explaining. Well a couple of weeks ago I was out for a walk when all of a sudden I was in a circular room with me tied to a chair. I couldn't see a door but there was a note on the floor that said if I found the door I could leave. I spent days and nights searching for that door and all so I could get home and write a new chapter for you guys. A couple of days ago I finally found the door… who would have guessed it was on the ceiling? Well anyway I spent the next day climbing up to the door and was half way there when a man entered the room through a trap door on the floor. He told me there had been a mistake and it wasn't me they were after so they let me go. I ran straight home and typed up this next chapter for you lot and that it why it took a while… :D ))**_

"Oh God," that was Harry's first voiced thought when he awoke. Slowly blinking as to adjust to the light, he looked at the three figures in the room who were watching him as he slowly lifted up and placed his glasses on his face properly.

"What happened?" he asked tentatively as if afraid of the answer.

"You fainted," Fleur stated in a not so quiet voice; that although beautiful and musical, also felt as if it was drilling a hole into his head.

Harry groaned as he realized it hadn't been a dream. "This has to be some sick kind of joke," Harry announced once he had again found his bearings. "Magic is not real… everyone knows that. My Aunt and Uncle have always taught me that and if I said anything different they would—" Harry cut himself off having realized where he was taking the conversation.

"What would they do to you, Harry?" Apolline asked calmly although she had a feeling of what they did to him.

"It's nothing," Harry said, "They would just… tell me it was wrong_." Why on earth did I hesitate? They are going to know something is going on now. They are— they are looking at me as though I am lying although I suppose I am. _

"Harry, I don't want to imply anything, but it didn't seem like that's all they did when you were speaking…" Nicolas stated to the young boy before him, hoping to persuade the boy to tell the truth. "Now I know that it is not my place but as a concerned friend I have to ask… did they ever hurt you?" Seeing the scared look across Harry's face he continued on. "Did they hurt you in any way at all, Harry? Did they hit you? Shout at you a lot? Even if all they ever did was call you names, I would like to help, my boy; all I need is your statement." And everything he said was the truth. He truly did want to help Harry. Here in France, child abuse was deemed as bad as killing, almost everyone would do anything to stop it.

"N-No," Harry stuttered his eyes wide and darting around the room as if scared of something. Apolline looked at Harry and could tell he was lying. He was just a child and although he had very good manners he was a very bad liar.

"Harry—" she said sadly before being cut off by the young child.

"Harry. Please tell me it's not true. They— they didn't, did they?" asked a disbelieving Fleur. Catching Harry's eyes she found out all she needed to know and threw herself onto him; giving him a huge hug while she burst into tears.

"Mon Dieu," stated Apolline looking from the two children, to her husband who looked very angry. "Nicolas! We need to do something about him," Apolline stated to her husband who now, at this moment in time, looked his actual age.

"I know, mon amour. I know. But we will have to wait until morning so I can get to work and file out the papers," he told the worried woman before him with an expression of extreme regret, which showed he wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

A couple of minutes later Fleur stopped crying and lifted herself up off of Harry and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe anyone could be so… so le mal! You must stay here now. You have to…" Fleur trailed off.

"I can't," Harry replied "as much as I would love to, you wouldn't be able to. I have told people before about the abuse and whenever they try to help they end up not remembering or going missing. I won't let that happen to you. You have already helped me too much, but I must really be going home now." And as he got up to leave, Nicolas moved over to the door blocking him.

"Harry, I'm sorry. We can't let you go back to those horrid people. And as for the people you told this problem to… well, it looks like a witch or wizard is interfering with your life." Apolline explained as gently as she could, given the circumstances.

"Wait… you were serious about the magic thing?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course we were," Fleur answered. "I wouldn't joke about something as important as this."

"But that's just… unbelievable" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry have you ever done anything you didn't understand? Made something float when you were angry or upset?" Nicolas questioned the young boy before him who was looking at him as though he was crazy. Harry thought about it for a bit and realized that he _had_ made his hair grow back when he was frightened; he _had _found himself on top of the roof when Dudley and his gang were chasing him…the more he thought about it the more he realized that many things he couldn't understand had happened before but he had just pushed them to the back of his mind so he didn't have to worry.

"Yes," Harry barely breathed it out but all the occupants of the room heard him. Fleur had a huge smile on her face while her parents were looking at Harry in a knowing way. "Yes I have," Harry repeated, but louder this time as if testing how it felt. He realized that there were many times when he would get the work that the Dursley's gave him done in half the time it should have took, and that he would always get wronged for it. He had never really given it any thought until now…

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up into Fleur's eyes and realized that he _was_ different. But not naughty or bad as his relatives said he was. He wasn't a good-for-nothing or a time waster. He wasn't any of those things. If he could take a guess he would say his parents weren't drunken maniac's either. His relatives did get one thing right though. He was a freak. He wasn't exactly normal.

He was magical…

_**(( A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short and it isn't as good as the other two but hey i figured anything is better than nothing right? Again i have to apologize for the huge wait and hope that you will still review... please? ))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(( Disclaimer **__**à I tried to steal all of my favourite Harry Potter characters last week. To say it didn't end well is putting it kind. Harry and Hermione put up a very big fight so then when Fleur and Draco joined in I figured out the outcome and made a run for it… I shall have to find a better way of gaining control of the Harry Potter universe but until then I still own nothing (pouts sadly).**_

_**Well now that all the formal crap is out of the way I can talk freely :) You all wanted quicker updates and longer chapters so here you go…))**_

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Harry as he jumped up onto the bed.

It had been two days since he had found out he was magical and he had been staying with the Delacour's until they figured out what to do about his situation. The first thing that Fleur and Gabrielle's parents did was to go out shopping and buy Harry some new clothes. The 'clothes' he was wearing when he was found were burned because, like Apolline said, they were not fit for a pauper to wear. He could still remember exactly what happened on that day due to the fact it was the first time he had ever had anything bought for him.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

This is it! _Harry thought excitedly. _I'm finally getting something for myself… but I can't let these kind people spend their money on me. I'm just worthless and I don't deserve nice things. _"I don't deserve anything." Harry must have said this last thought out load because Apolline took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. _

_"Harry, mon chérie, you must stop thinking like that. You deserve everything that is given to you. I know your relatives-" she had to stop there because of the look of pure hatred came over her own face. "I know that they told you that you aren't worth anything but they were __**wrong**__" she continued while putting emphasis on the word wrong. _

_"I know that" Harry replied while feeling a bit better about himself. He looked over to Fleur and Nicolas who were looking in shop windows. Well it was more like Fleur dragging him from window to window but he looked like he was having a bit fun; just a bit. Then he looked back to Apolline who was checking on Gabrielle and continued "It's just hard to get what they taught me out of my head." _

_Apolline turned and pulled Harry into a crushing hug which he barely returned. This wasn't because he didn't like Apolline. To be honest he liked her very much, she was very helpful and loving, but he was not used to the affection he was getting given now. She pulled back and looked at him with worry. _

_"You will be okay, won't you Harry?" she asked gently while holding his shoulders and smiling at him. _

_"Yeah, I think so," Harry said whilst giving her one of his very rare smiles. _

_"Good!" she exclaimed happily to which Harry couldn't help but smile even wider at. "I suppose us three should go and see what trouble Fleur and Nicolas have gotten themselves into, shouldn't we?" Apolline rolled her eyes at the foolishness the pair of them could get up to when left alone. _

_Harry glanced towards the baby in the pushchair and he couldn't help himself. He just burst out with the question he wanted to ask before shrinking back into himself. At the Dursley's the first rule he was told was 'Don't ask questions.' If he did ask questions he was punished in some of the most horrible ways you could punish a child. He knew that the Delacour's wouldn't harm him. They would never do anything like that and he knew it. Not because of instinct but because they had told him so themselves. Harry didn't understand why he was scared but the look on Apolline's face told him that she either hadn't heard what he said or that she was waiting for him to ask it again. _

_"Can I hold Gabrielle, please?" Harry questioned quietly while looking at the floor instead of Apolline. He didn't want to see her when she rejected his question stating that he was 'too young' or that he 'would drop her'. _

_"Of course you can, Harry," she answered, glad that he was beginning to get over his shyness, and began to unbuckle the belt that fastened Gabrielle into the pushchair. Harry looked up in shock before placing a happy look on his face. He gently picked up Gabrielle from her mother and put her on his hip. _

_"Hello again, Gabby," Harry said to the young baby who was giggling and pulling at his hair. "My name is Harry Potter and I hope we can be friends," he continued when he realized he wasn't doing anything wrong. In reply Gabrielle just grinned and put her head on Harry's shoulder. _

_"I think she's getting tired," Apolline stated to Harry and when he looked at her she gave him a small smile. "I've never seen her be taken in by anyone so quickly. She _

_is usually quite defensive. Even her grandmother was given bit hostility by her for a small bit while she got to know her." _

_"Well, I suppose she just likes me" Harry shrugged before realizing his mistake. He had a very tired baby on the shoulder he had just moved. Gabrielle started to sniffle before crying. _

_"No no! I'm so sorry Gabby. I didn't mean to wake you!" Harry exclaimed desperately. He had never had a child cry on him before and he didn't know what to do. He decided to bounce her up and down hoping to calm her down and thankfully it worked. It was a full 2 minutes before she stopped crying fully in which time Fleur and Nicolas had returned and were intrigued at watching how Harry handled Gabrielle. _

_"There…there," Harry whispered to Gabrielle softly trying to coax her into going back to sleep. It was working because within minutes, Harry had managed to get Gabrielle back into the land of slumber. _

_"Here," Harry said passing a sleeping Gabrielle back to her mother. "I think she should go back in her pushchair," he concluded quietly as not to wake the sleeping child. _

_"Yes, I think she should," said Nicolas as he entered the conversation," and I think we should get the shopping done while the muggle shops are still open" Nicolas joked. Harry had been told the main things about magic before they left to go shopping. This included what a muggle, half-blood, muggle born and pureblood were so he was easily able to follow this part of the conversation. _

_"Yes, of course," Apolline replied. Just let me put Gabrielle back in her chair and we'll be off. _

_Harry walked into the first shop and Fleur dragged him straight over to find some new clothes. _

_"You know, I don't think our Fleur has ever been so happy since we agreed to let Harry stay at our house," Nicolas pointed out to his wife as they walked over to follow the kids. _

_"The truth is that I like this new Fleur. I think the best thing we have ever done is agreeing to keep the young lad," Apolline replies. _

_"I agree, mon amour. I agree…" _

_"Hey, maman, papa..! What do you think of this shirt?" Fleur shouted to them while holding a dark green shirt with black triquetra on the chest. _

_"It's beautiful, chérie, put it in the keep pile," Apolline stated while Nicolas just nodded his head. That was how Harry's day went. He had to try on that many clothes that he felt as though he would die if he ever saw another clothes shop but fortunately after 2 and a half hours of non stop shopping the women figured that he had enough clothes to last a while. _

_"Thank the heavens," Harry uttered before collapsing on his bed. If he ever had to go clothes shopping again it would be too soon. But the best thing was that for the first time in his life, Harry felt loved and part of a family. He wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. _

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

Harry was still getting use to things that were different so you can guess how he felt when a strange creature with huge ears and big round eyes popped into his room unexpectedly. It was quite an accomplishment that he was able to scream because of the shock he was in.

The door flung open and Fleur rushed in after wondering what could be wrong. To say the scene she walked in on was hilarious would have been a vast understatement. Harry was standing on the bed half dressed. He had his trousers on and was holding his t-shirt up to his chest with a terrified look on his face that made him look like the young child he was while, on the other side of the room, one of the house elves was sitting and rocking herself back and forth like a baby.

"Hahahahahahaha," Fleur laughed. She tried to stop but she couldn't. Her body was shaking so hard that she couldn't stand still. After a few more minutes of this, Apolline walked into the room to see why her daughter had not returned to the breakfast table. The scene that Fleur walked in on now had a young boy standing on the bed, looking scared, a house elf in the corner of the room, looking crazy, and a blonde haired 10 year old girl, on the floor in stitches of laughter. Apolline just shook her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"How can you be laughing?" It was Harry who first got out of the state he was in. "Have you seen him? Or is it a '_her_'? Well have you seen it?" Harry asked Fleur incredulously looking between her and the creature at the side of the room. It was now muttering softly to itself.

"Ha-Ha-Harry...!" Fleur managed to get out between her laughter. Slowly she sat up and began to calm down although every time she managed to calm down completely, she would burst into laughter at the look of horror on Harry's face. Finally after quite a few minutes she was able to calm down nearly altogether. Taking a few deep breaths she started her sentence again.

"Harry, this is Tilly. She is a house elf," Fleur explained while putting emphasis on the word she. "She helps out around the house by cooking and cleaning. I forgot you didn't know about them-" Fleur had to stop to let out another giggle before composing herself again. "I sent her up here to tell you that you can come down to breakfast now- which now I think about it, we should have been down there by now."

"You sent a house elf up to get me and you didn't think about my reaction?" Harry asked while pondering the sanity of the older girl in front of him.

"Yes… although I suppose it wasn't the smartest of moves," Fleur realized, sticking her tongue out at Harry. In turn, Harry just blew her a raspberry.

"What about Tilly?" questioned Harry as he glanced at the still rocking house elf. Fleur looked towards her and sighed.

"See what you have gone and done now, stupid? I'm going to have to try and knock her out of the shock she is in. I don't think she realized what your reaction would be… Wait! What exactly did you do to the poor thing?" Fleur queried suspiciously.

"Oh… erm…well,"

"Harry!" accused Fleur.

"I didn't mean to! She just popped into my room while I was looking in the mirror so I, turned around and, threw the first few things I could get my hands on at her before jumping on the bed." Harry defended.

"Harry," Fleur began in a very sweet voice. In fact it was a sickly sweet voice. Harry had only known her for a couple of days but already he knew that, that voice meant trouble. "What exactly did you through off her?"

"Well…umm just those few things," Harry confided with Fleur pointing to a spot behind the house elf.

"YOU THREW A HAIRBRUSH AND PILLOW AT HER?" Fleur shouted appalled.

"In my defence, only the pillow managed to hit her," Harry babbled uselessly. Once Fleur got angry no-one could stop her.

"How would you like it?" Fleur asked. Oh no Harry thought. There's that voice again!

"How would I like what?" Harry questioned clueless.

"THIS..!" Fleur shouted before launching an attack on him with a… pillow.

"Oh, God no! Please?" Harry exclaimed before succumbing to the pillow attack. But Harry wasn't going to go down that easily. He pulled a pillow from the bed and began to attack Fleur while showing no mercy.

Downstairs Apolline and Nicolas were sitting at the breakfast table waiting for the kids. Apolline had filled Nicolas in on what she witnessed upstairs and had decided to see if Tilly would answer their calls. After all, it would be for her own safety. So, after they heard Fleur yelling upstairs they called the young house elf and she appeared in a small bundle.

"Tilly is good. Tilly will be okay. The young child is scary. Tilly is good. Tilly will be okay…" this repeated over and over.

"Nicolas?"

"Yes, chérie..?"

"I think he broke Tilly…"

"I believe you're right."

Both of them looked to the ceiling when a lot of banging and shouting was heard.

"Should you go or I?" asked Apolline as if this was an everyday thing.

"I will go this time," Nicolas stated while rolling his eyes and getting up.

Upstairs, Harry had just managed to pin Fleur down by her hands and was straddling her waist. He leant down to whisper in her ear that he had won and was only a couple of inches away from her face when the door opened. Looking up he saw Nicolas Delacour staring at the both of them with a raised eyebrow. Harry had a bit of knowledge of girls and what boys and girls did together because his cousin Dudley, who was 11, liked to brag… a lot. Because of this, Harry noticed what position they were in and quickly jumped up before managing to stutter out one sentence.

"This is not what it looks like..."

_**(( So another chapter… hope you enjoyed it. I know what age I said Harry was but this is my story and Harry will have whatever knowledge I think he needs to help get this story moving along. Hope you will review **__**J ))**_


	5. Chapter 5

**((Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO (WHICH IS VERY, VERY MUCH!) :D**

**I'm really really really sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Just to let you know I hope to have the next chapter up longer and within the next two weeks. You know, the studying for exams and homework is really lowering the amount of time I have to work on these chapters :P Again I apologise for this chapter.))**

All the money in the world couldn't help him now. At 7 years old this shouldn't have been happening to him although somehow he always managed to get into trouble. It wasn't his fault. Really! Nicolas just wouldn't listen to him.

Harry looked at the room he was in and wondered what it was used for. It had one table in the middle of the room and a chair on both sides. There was a lamp at the corner of the table and a small folder on the opposite side of the desk he was sitting on. He also had a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pop on his side of the table. The walls were a dark brown and in the dim lighting of the room they looked a sort of blackish colour whereas the carpet on the floor was totally black with a dark blue trim going around the edges. When he thought about it, it looked like one of those interrogation rooms that he had seen on the TV once. After what had happened, Nicolas had lead Harry to this room, telling him to sit down and eat something for his breakfast, before leaving stating that he needed to talk to Fleur and Apolline. _Yeah, this definitely isn't good. Not good at all…_

After a few minutes of wondering what was going to happen to him, Nicolas walked back into the room. Harry looked at him and saw that he was trying to glare at him but failing unsuccessfully although he did have a very stern face already.

"Harry I nee-" he started before thinking about it and changing what he was going to say. "Harry, we need to talk…" Nicolas stated calmly.

"Talk about what, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well firstly I want to get you to stop calling me 'sir'. Its quite informal and I know your trying to be polite but we are going to be family soon so-"

"What do you mean 'we are going to be family'? How can that be? Are we related?" Harry questioned happily not leaving any time inbetween for Nicolas to answer the questions Harry was firing at him.

"Hang on a minute for me to answer your questions." Nicolas inwardly laughed but showed no sign of it from the outside. Harry blushed before nodding quickly.

"Of course, si-" Harry caught himself just before saying 'sir'. "Of course…" Harry looked up at Nicolas as if asking for what he should call him.

"Nicolas is fine ,Harry. Although you can call me whatever you want to." Nicolas stated. "Just not sir" He added as an afterthought.

"Okay then, Nicolas." Harry said with a small smile.

"Now back to your questions." Nicolas began while Harry looked up at him waiting for an answer. "I believe that they can all be answered with this one answer I will give you. The truth is, Harry, that we have decided to file for an adoption for you." Nicolas held up a hand to stop Harry from asking any more questions. "Wait until I have finished explaining everything in full, okay Harry?" He asked gently glancing at Harry for confirmation that he would do as he was asked to. When Harry nodded his head in consent he continued on. "Well, after you told us what happened at those relatives of yours, Apolline and I had a talk. We decided that we couldn't let you go back to those- those monsters!" Nicolas exclaimed the last part angrily. After he had calmed down he finished the explanation.

"I work at the French Ministry Of Magic and, not to brag but, I have a very high up position. This has worked as an advantage to us because I will be able to get the adoption papers for you within the next few days. I know this is all very fast but we would all love you to be part of our family, Harry. I'm sure that Fleur and Gabrielle would love to be your sisters. That is if you would like us to go forward with this plan Harry? It would mean that you would never have to go back to those people and we would look after you as if you were our own. I suppose the final decision is up to you." Nicolas finished off his answer with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry gasped trying to take all this in. He could get away from the Dursley's. He could have a family. Ever since he had been old enough to think about it he had wished and wished for a unknown family member to come and take him away from there. His wishes had come true, though not in the way he had expected. Now that the time had actually come, he was so overwhelmed, he could not form a coherent answer.

"Wh- wo- ye-tha-that's great" he finally managed to stutter out.

"I'm glad you think so" Nicolas said happily while giving Harry a beaming smile.

"I- I think it's a wonderful idea" Harry stated. " I could have a family and never have to go back to my relatives." He gave a rare smile again. "Please can you finish adopting me?" Harry asked slowly as if thinking it was wrong to ask for it. Laughing, Nicolas answered him.

"We will have it done as soon as possible. And I don't want to bring this up but do you want us to do something about the Dursley's?" Nicolas asked slowly as if scared of the reaction Harry would give.

"What do you mean 'do something about the Dursley's'?" He questioned curiously.

"Well I just thought that after all they put you through you might want a bit payback" Nicolas said to Harry who was holding on to his every word. "If it were me then I would want to make them miserable. Probably as miserable as they made me… maybe even more." Nicolas knew that he was getting onto something because of the scary gleam that had entered Harry's eyes.

"What would this 'payback' be?" Harry asked happy for the first time in his life. Except for maybe when he was with all of the Delacour's.

"That is entirely up to you Harry." Nicolas said smiling. "I can, however, give you many, many, many ideas that you could use" he continued with what could be said as being a predatory grin.

Harry laughed evilly before replying.

"I'm sure together we could figure out something that will be utterly destroying to those people who never gave me any right to call them a family…"

"Well, to start off with we could choose the easy option and send them to jail" said Nicolas.

"But as you just said, that would be too easy. We need to do something that will put them off abusing a child ever again. We need to do something that will ruin their reputations while scaring their pants off them…"

"I've got it!" exclaimed Nicolas. Harry turned his full attention to everything Nicolas was now saying. " How about we…"

_Less than an hour later they had formed the basics of a plan that will haunt the Dursley's forever._

"And then they will end up in prison like the criminals they are and their 'Precious little son' will be at an orphanage." Finished off Harry with a huge smile on his face.

"That plan sounds totally acceptable" Nicolas stated. "Now all we need to figure out is when we are going to do it."

"I don't know but I hope it will be soon" Harry said happily.

"Oh I bet it will. In fact I will make sure that we can do it as soon as everything has been put together and sorted out properly."

"I'm glad we had this little talk" exclaimed Harry as he grinned, yet again.

"I agree" said Nicolas before remembering something. "But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about today."

"Oh really, Nicolas" Harry asked curiously. He seemed to be curious a lot in this conversation. "If the revenge we are going to have with the Dursley's wasn't what you wanted to talk about then what was it you really wanted to talk about?"

"Well, what I really wanted to ask you is… what on earth were you doing with my daughter this morning?" Nicolas tried to act stern but he couldn't help but snicker at the look of pure shock and horror that found itself on Harry's face.

"I-I-it was nothing sir, I swear! We were joking around and I got on top of her-"

"You got on top of her?" questioned Nicolas as he raised an eyebrow at the young child before him.

"NO! I mean no… not like that. That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that I managed to pin her down so she couldn't escape an-"

"You pinned her down so she couldn't get away?" Nicolas raised both of his eyebrows now. He was having such a hard time trying not to laugh. He would never have imagined that he would be having this talk with a seven year old but things have strange ways of happening.

"No! No! No! Everything I'm saying is turning out wrong. I meant we were having a pillow fight and I beat her-"

"I bet your really proud of that one… Listen up! Listen up! Small seven year old boy beats lovely ten year old girl in a pillow fight!" Nicolas felt that if he kept trying not to laugh then his face would split in two.

"Yes! I mean no… erm I don't know? But anyway, I had just defeated her and I straddled her-"

If Nicolas' eyebrows could have rose any further they would have.

"Now, that isn't how it sounds-"

"And what exactly does it sound like, Harry?" Asked Nicolas.

"Well, it kind of- maybe- nearly sounds like I was going to do stuff to her-"

"But you weren't going to do 'stuff' to her, were you?"

"Of course not!"

"And just to be clear, Harry, what is this 'stuff' you are talking about?"

Harry blushed bright red.

Nicolas finally laughed.

"Harry, I thought I wouldn't have to do this for another couple of years at least but I think its about time you and me had a little talk."

"You don't mean…"

"Harry I'm going to give you _The Talk._"

**((Yeah so sorry for the long wait and please REVIEW :D I have many ways this story can go but I would really like the readers thoughts on this. If you have any wants for this story or any things you don't want then please review and tell me. I always answer to every review sent :P ))**


	6. Chapter 6

_**((DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING… SADLY **__**L ALTHOUGH I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR A WHILE NOW AND I WILL NOT GIVE UP!**_

_**WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HINTS ON FEMALE/FEMALE PAIRING SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ… WHO AM I KIDDING ITS ONLY A TINY BIT SO PLEASE STILL READ IT?**_

_**Right so now that is over I can ask you very nicely not to be mad about the smallness of this chapter. I had this little plot for this chapter in my head so I wrote it down and whoo! A new chapter is up :P I will try to update quicker to make up for this terribly small- no let me correct that- this terribly tiny (Hey Alliteration) chapter…))**_

_OH MY GOD! _That was Harry's only thought which repeated over and over. A face burning, madly stuttering, 7 year old Harry Potter was sitting across from Nicolas Delacour and he could not believe his luck. _Why could I not just keep my mouth shut?_ Harry thought after breaking the continuous thought he had before that. _It's always me! It always happens to me! I am never going to forget this… _

Nicolas, for his part, was feeling just as awkward as Harry. This was the first time he had ever had to give someone the talk. He had made Apolline give Fleur the talk last year and he had no idea what to do. He decided that the easiest option was to just tell the boy everything he knew, even the things he shouldn't know at that age, then after reassessing the situation he decided to just tell him the basics to save both himself and Harry from any more embarrassment.

"Right, Harry…" Nicolas began and trailed off. Nicolas never thought it could be this hard to tell someone about this stuff. How wrong he was. Them he had an idea of where to start this conversation.

"Harry, I know you are nervous but there is honestly nothing to be nervous about" Nicolas caught sight off the disbelief in Harry's expression and decided to explain that a bit further. "What I mean is that I'm only going to tell you a bit about the people who live in this house" seeing Harry's look of disbelief change into curiosity made him carry on. "When I first met Apolline I was…enthralled. She was absolutely radiating and the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. Every time she came near me I was a stuttering mess and I would blush so much that my face looked like a tomato. A couple of days later I finally managed to turn my gaze away from her to talk to a friend when I realized that he too was a mess. He just stared and stared in her direction. For some reason I went into defence mode and, although I won't go into details, it fractured our friendship a bit. We finally became good friends again during the next two days until about a week later I found him trying to kiss her and touch her. I could tell she didn't want this so I marched over to him and told him to stop. He replied that she wanted it because she was a slut. I'm not proud of what I did next because it ruined our friendship forever. I punched him, Harry" Nicolas stopped to shake his head as if shaking away the bad memories that telling this story brought back to him.

"He looked at me with such a shocked expression that I wanted to take it all back. To tell him I was sorry but before I could even utter one syllable he had turned and walked away. We never spoke to each other again, well not as friends any way. That day was one of the worst days in the whole of my life but it was also the best. When ever I think of that day the quote 'When one door closes, another one opens' always springs to mind. That is because when I turned around to apologise to Apolline about his behaviour she looked me straight in the eye and said "You are not affected". Of course I had no idea what she meant until she explained it to me. You see, Harry, Apolline is a Veela." Upon seeing Harry's confused look he decided to explain what a Veela was in more detail.

"A Veela is a magical creature, Harry, and they are always girls… They are creatures of love. Veela's have a kind of, I can't think of the word, ahh yes, they have an allure. This means that, intentionally or unintentionally, they can attract the attention of the men that are in the same room as them, making them want the woman or girl in a romantic way. There are no half or quarter Veela. You are either a Veela or you are not. It simple. This means that we have three girls in our house that are Veela, Fleur, Gabrielle and Apolline. Now, Apolline can turn her allure off but when Fleur and Gabrielle first come into their Veela powers, they will be untrained and unable to shut the allure off. This will be a problem for Fleur because most of the boys she likes will only like her because of her allure. She has yet to come into her Veela powers but I hope that when she does, you will be there to help her along." Harry nodded in agreement before looking at Nicolas as if there was something else that he wanted to discuss.

"I understand everything you said to me but I have to ask…were you under Apolline's allure or did she have it turned off? Harry questioned.

"Actually, Apolline was going through a stage where controlling her allure was hard. That is why all the men were giving her attention but none of them could speak to her properly. That is another problem with the allure. The men, who are under the allure, can never speak normally when they are around the Veela. I could speak perfectly to Apolline and that is how she knew I was not under her allure. I actually liked her for being her. That was actually one of the reasons she started dating me and that lead to us getting married." Nicolas smiled sweetly at the memory.

"Ahh so that was all you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked him hopefully.

"No there was one other thing…" Nicolas began.

"What is it, Nicolas?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, with everything that is going on with you and Fleur, I really have to talk to you about what could happen and things" Nicolas' face was turning a beetroot red again.

"Oh no! Please don't!" Harry begged him not to but Nicolas just shook his head.

"Harry, it's the process of life and you need to know about it." Nicolas stated pointedly.

"But I already know about it! A boy and girl like each other then they kiss and get in bed." Harry said more as a fact than a question.

"Where did you get that information from?" asked Nicolas who was trying so very hard not to laugh at the young boy before him.

"I watched some TV shows and that happened in nearly every one of them." Harry admitted proudly for being able to figure something like that out.

"Well, my boy, there is more to it than just getting into bed with each other" Nicolas pointed out as seriously as he could in the situation he had now found himself in.

Harry groaned out load.

"Harry, when two people are in love or like each other very much then they decide to try and have a relationship…"

This is how most of Harry's morning was spent. And by the end of the speech Nicolas had given him, Harry now knew much more about women and their bodies than he would have liked to know at the age he was at.

"And that is what two people do when they are in love. Except of course if they like someone with the same gender then it would be totally different. Like, if a girl and another girl liked each other, they would be called lesbians and, they wouldn't have the man's parts to be able to do it that way. The same goes for two men who like each other except they would be called gay, or fags but that's just mean, and they would have two man parts which would mean they would have to-"

"Nicolas I think I've heard enough!" Harry said abruptly with wide eyes. "I am not gay and I do not need to know about how the two men would have sexual intercourse…"

"Oh of course" Nicolas said with a nasty glint in his eyes and a huge smile threatening to brake his face. "You would much rather know about the two women having 'fun' wouldn't you? Well you only had to ask. There are many ways for a woman to have sex with another woman. They could use tongues, fingers or other equipment. Did you know they have strap on's that some woman use to pleasure another woman. It is basically the same kind of stuff a man has but the **woman** is wearing it to use it on the other woman. Although I have to admit that the tongue one sounds the bes- Harry? Harry?" Nicolas was getting worried now. Harry was just sitting there staring into thin air.

"Harry?"

No reply.

"Harry? Stop joking on…"

No reply.

"Oh god what have I done? He's gone into shock! HARRY?"

No reply.

Nicolas ran out of the room in a rush and ran to find Apolline. When she finds out what he had done he was definitely going to be a goner. There was no escape from a woman and her fury… except maybe to beg for mercy and lie… although he would never do that.

Would he?

_**((Again I apologise profusely for the tiny chapter I have written and hope that you will still review… even if it is just to tell me to hurry up with the updates :D ))**_


	7. Authors Note  HELP

**((A/N - I'm sorry for getting your hopes up but this isn't a new chapter. I need your help… Harry is 7 years old at the moment and his Birthday will be very soon. Fleur has just turned 10 about a month ago. This means that Harry will be 8 and Fleur will be 10. When Fleur turns 11 and goes to school, Harry will be 8 and a month later he will be 9. I will do a some more chapters before that but Harry will have two years before he can go to which ever school he is going to and I would like to know whether you want me to do the two years where Harry doesn't go to school and worries about Fleur or if you would like me to skip those years and go straight to when he goes to school? **

**If you could review and tell me I will be grateful. It will be up to the vote. If I get more people saying to skip them then I will and vice versa. Thanks.))**

**REVIEWS**

(For those of you that I cant reply to on PM I will answer your reviews on here)

'_Hopethishelps' _- chapter 3 - Thank you for the review. I don't really know much about children when they have been abused so everything I write is just plain guessing. Harry didn't exactly tell them that he had been abused but he is a very bad liar like most children are. If I'm making it realistic then I can just say that Nicolas and Apolline were both shocked that 'The' Harry Potter had been abused and therefore they didn't even think about sending Fleur out of the room. I think Nicolas wouldn't want to invade Harry's privacy so he didn't try to read his thought although he didn't need to because the answer was written plainly across Harry's face.

I will try to take you information into account and use further on in the story if needed but I believe Harry will be getting along well with the Delacour's… like they are family.

'_Amaya-sama19' _- chapter 5 - Thank you for the review. Poor Harry indeed. I suppose it is his own fault for knowing too much about it already. I actually cant wait to write out how the Dursley's are going to be punished! It will be so fun! I don't know as you can see by this note… it will be up to you all to decide. Yes, the Delacour's do know he is the BWL but it is mainly the UK that treat him like royalty because that is the main place where Voldemort was at large. I will try to update a new chapter soon :)


	8. Chapter 8 Kind Of Filler

**((DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ))  
><strong>**A/N - I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the giant wait but i have had school work and GCSE's and my computer broke and im just so sorry! I actually only did this small thing tonight which is why it's so small and bad. Just imagine this is a small and quick filler chapter. I have not double-checked it yet so there is likely to be some mistakes here and there but i will fix it up and probably make it longer or make a quick new chapter after. I will try to ****make a new chapter within the next 2 weeks although i dont know how long or how good it will be. Again i am so sorry for any one who actually likes this story and wants to read it.  
><strong>

BANG!  
>CRASH!<br>"EEK!"

These were the first things Harry heard as he awoke on that Monday morning. Blinking out the sleep from his eyes, he adjusted to the sudden light that entered his vision which came from the hallway outside his room. Then his eyes drifted to the commotion that caused the noise which awoke him. His eyes widened as he took in the sight that lay before him. It looked as though a giant had grabbed Apolline and Fleur, shook them around, like some dice, in his hands and threw them onto the floor next to the door in his room. They were in a tangled mass of limbs. Harry's thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with Nicolas two days ago and he blushed. He shook his head and stood up.

Being the perfect gentleman he was, he went over and tried to help them up. First he offered his hand to Apolline and she took it giving him a big smile and thank you. Blushing again Harry turned to give his help to Fleur only to find her sitting up and giving him a grin. It wasn't the happy grin that Apolline had gave him. It was more of a feral grin. He was a bit scared but being as kind as he was, he still offered his hand and was surprised she only grabbed it to help herself up. He was expecting her to do something else. She did, however, give him the experience of shock when she pulled on his hand hard and he went falling down on the floor while she stood up quickly.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur gasped during her lauging fit. She was bent over in stitches of laughter and everytime she almost stopped, she would look at Harry and start all over again. Harry just stared at her. When she finally caught her breath she realized, with confusion, that Harry was trying not to laugh at something.

"What?" she questioned. "What's going on?"

Fleur was about to say something else when she muffled a sqeak and spun around. Standing behind her was Apolline with a proud grin on her face.

"You wouldn't" stated Fleur as Apolline advances on her with a glint in her eyes. "No! Don't!" But it was about as useful as talking to a brick wall. Apolline attacked. Fleur giggled. Harry laughed loudly. It seemed that Fleur was very ticklish. Fleur was rolling around on the floor while tring to stop being tickled. Tears of laughter were coming out of her eyes when she finally admitted defeat a few minutes later.

"STOP! Je suis désolé! Je Renonce! I give up!"

Apolline stopped. Slowly she stood up and looked down at Fleur, who was still on the floor trying to catch her breath, with a questioning look.

"Are you sure?"

"Oui. Yes, I am certain."

"Apolagise to Harry."

Fleur stood up, dusted herself off and replied.

"I will not."

Apolline stared at her and asked "Do you want me to tickle you again?"

Fleur shook her head quickly and spun around to face Harry, who was still on the floor where she left him.

"Je suis désolé, Harry" she said in a serious voice before she stook her tongue out at him and went to help him up. He took her hand and got up smiling.

"It's fine Fleur. You were just playing" he answered. Walking over to his bed Harry remembered what had woke him up.

"What did you both want any way?" He asked.

Mother and daughter looked at each other as if in silent conversation. Apolline smiled at Fleur and nodded.

"Oh! Harry! It's the best news ever!" Fleur stated very loudly. She was bouncing in excitment at telling him this news.

"What is it? What's happened?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Papa got the adoption papers back" Fleur almost screamed it, she was that excited.

"What? Does that mean I'm now part of your family?" Harry questioned happily with a giant smile on his face.

"Not exactly" Apolline stated and watched sadly as Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked worridly.

"It's just..." Apolline paused to think of the best way to phrase the next bit. "We need your official current guardian's signatures" she finished sadly.

**((I am seriously sorry for how short it is but as i said in the authors note i will try to make a new chapter within two weeks. Thank You!))**

**French Translation:**

Mon Dieu = My God  
>Je suis désolé = I am Sorry<br>Je Renonce = I Give Up  
>Oui = Yes<p> 


End file.
